


Heaven and Hell

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Prose Poem, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: I am Fireproof





	Heaven and Hell

I often wonder why I believe the things I do when so many are against my beliefs? I guess it makes sense to me although I don't have all of the answers. I believe simply because I find truth in what I believe. The only truth that cuts through the lies that come straight from the pit of Hell.

Heaven is not far away. I can almost feel its presence. I can almost feel  _ His _ presence coming to take me away. In a way, I welcome it. I am weary of this world. But I am torn. I still want to be able to make a difference in the lives of those who do not know Him.

Hell is close. It tries to overtake me, but it does not. I am Fireproof. The Flames can not consume me.


End file.
